Adventures of the Rider
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: The Rider has taken flight in his own TARDIS, built by him and the Doctor. As he starts his own adventure, will he makes friends along the way, maybe even find love? Or will he only find heartbreak and pain? Sequel to What If. Rated M just in case.
1. Leaving Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And here we are again! You guys wanted a sequel, and you shall have it!_

_Dakota is now the Rider, and it's time for him to start his own journey. Will he find love? Will he find himself hurt just as much as his father has been? We'll find out in this wonderful adventure!_

_So, without further ado, it's time for the Rider to get to it! Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

_P.S: Who should I pair ole Rider with? Jack, Amy and Rory, or Clara? Keep in mind, this is rated M for a reason. ;)_

* * *

He stepped back and inspected his work. It was a simple looking, green, six-sided shed, but, much like the Doctor's blue police, it was bigger on the inside. He managed o fit a library, a pool, a stable, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, five massive wardrobes, and an industrial sized kitchen inside, as well as the console room. There were three chairs in the console room alone, and each bedroom had a fireplace and two comfy leather chairs.

His bedroom had a massive double king sized bed, while the other two bedrooms each had a queen sized bed. His mother, Rose, had insisted on a room just for him, filled with little trinkets and memories. His old cot, which held his father, himself, and each of his siblings when they were children, were in there, as well as a picture of the whole family, and a favorite piece from every member of the family.

"You'd think you weren't coming back home, with the way your mum's acting," the Doctor commented as he neared. Their eyes met, and Rider could see a twinge of sadness. "You do plan on visiting, don't you?"

"Of course," he laughed. "What kind of a son would I be if I didn't?" The two men laughed.

"Once a year, at the least, Christmas if possible," the Doctor instructed. "Don't bring some alien invasion with you each time. Your mum and I put up with enough of that as it was when we were traveling. Now, don't be surprised if you crash this thing, it'll stay in one piece, first landing is always rough."

"I'm guessing I'll crash it every time I regenerate as well," Rider cut in.

"Oh, yes," his dad responded. "I've crashed mine twice since regenerating. So, be prepared." He glanced over his shoulder. "And here comes your mum." Rider rolled his eyes as Rose came running towards them, five thick blankets in her arms.

"Mum, don't even start your speech," he began before she could. "I'm eighteen now. I can handle my own." She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just be careful, please," she pleaded. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I will, Mum," he promised. "But it's time I fly the coop. I'll visit every so often, I promise." He waved goodbye as he stepped into his own TARDIS and shut the doors behind him.

It was time to start his own adventure.

* * *

He clung to the railing around the center console as the TARDIS rocked. He knew it would be difficult for one person, but he didn't expect it to be that difficult. He reached for a lever and pulled it, his grip tightening as the ship shuddered.

"Come on, now! I'm new at this, dammit!"

He was knocked to his feet as the TARDIS crashed. He was glad that it landed on it's end and not it's side, but he could feel where bruises would be forming. He jumped to his feet and ran to check on Rogue. He darted through the halls, and soon found himself in the stables.

"Rogue? Sweetie, you okay?" A whinny came from the end of the aisle of stalls. The stable looked completely untouched. He ran towards the Marwari mare and was relieved to find her in good health and unharmed. "Had a rough landing, girl. Just glad you're okay." He placed a kiss on her velvety nose. "I'm gonna go see where we are." She snorted. "Don't swear! You know better." He ran out of the stables and towards the doors. He flung them open...

And stopped dead still.

He was staring straight into the barrel of a gun. He knew, just from glancing at the arm behind the gun, that he wouldn't win if he tried to fight. His best bet was to stay still and not say anything. He chanced a glance at the face of the person holding him at gun point, and was shocked to see that he was quite handsome.

The Rider had known, since he was about fifteen, that he was attracted to both men and women. Telling his parents was another story entirely. They took it better than he expected, and made it clear that whether his special someone was a man or a woman, they would welcome them with open arms.

"Who are you," the stranger demanded. "You look oddly familiar." Rider grinned.

"You probably know my parents," he answered. "I'm the Rider, eldest son of the Doctor and Rose Tyler." The gun was lowered, and Rider was pleased to see a smile on the handsome man's face.

"Yeah, I know them," he replied. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."


	2. Weeping Angels and New Feelings

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So, Jack and the Rider, eh? I could give it a shot. Never did male on male action before._

_What kind of trouble will the two of them get into? Considering Jack's mouth, tons. Anyone ready to see it?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

"So you are the product of Rose Tyler and the Doctor?"

The Rider grinned as he bit into a burger. Jack had turned out to be a pretty great guy. Damaged, at best, but great over all. Rider learned that Jack was also bisexual, had lived for quite a few years, couldn't die for some odd reason, and was finally getting over the death of his boyfriend. He also found out that Jack had tried to make a move on Rose, but was kindly rejected when the psychic paper went wrong and she figured it out. Rider was starting to think that he liked this guy, that Jack might be his first real boyfriend.

"Yep," he answered once he could. "Me and three others. Each of us can regenerate, I already have once."

"What did you look like before," Jack laughed, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Black hair, blue eyes, kinda like Dad did when he met Mum," Rider responded. "I was ten when it happened, and Mum freaked. She was terrified until I came out blond haired and brown eyed. Turns out she's spend so much time in Dad's TARDIS that her DNA is also half Time Lord." Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"I bet that was a shock to her," he chuckled. "Can she regenerate as well?"

"Dunno," Rider countered, popping a chip into his mouth. "Dad won't risk it. Says he's come way too close to loosing her too many times." Jack nodded.

"He has," he explained. "Last time I saw them, she was being held by the Daleks. They were seconds from killing her."

"Yeah, Dad wrote it all down in a diary," the younger man mused. "Says he owes you big time for that." Jack grinned, a sexy, lopsided grin that sent Rider's hearts racing. He was falling for this American, and falling hard.

"The best way of saying thank you would be for him to protect your mom with his life," he stated. "They're a perfect match, and she's a beautiful woman. She deserves everything he has to offer."

A scream came from down the street, and the duo jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound.

"Still a good bit of running, eh," Jack called.

"I'd rather be on my horse," Rider replied. They reached the source of the commotion as a crowd started to form. Rider looked around, remembering everything his father had told him.

That's when his eyes landed on the cluster of stone angels.

"Jack," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't blink. Just back away slowly, and when I say so, run." The two men started backing away. Rider kept his eyes on the statues. He knew them when he saw them. They always covered their faces. Cause they couldn't risk looking at each other. He waited until they were at least five feet away from the crowd. "Run."

They turned and ran for the TARDIS. Rider soon took the lead, but stayed at a pace where Jack could keep up. He finally found a companion. He wasn't about to let the angels take him away.

"What were those things," Jack inquired as they reached the small, green shed.

"Weeping Angels," Rider answered. "The only psychopaths to kill you nicely. They'll zap you back in time and make you live to death." He unlocked the door and pushed it open, and they both shot inside.

"That's it," Jack asked, his voice laced with disbelief. Rider locked the door and turned around.

"They absorb time energy," he explained. "That's what keeps them alive. They send you to the past, make you live to death, and feed off the energy of what would have been your life." Jack nodded.

"And what do you plan on doing about it," he questioned.

"I'm the Rider," the blond stated. "I plan on riding it out and try to send the Angels elsewhere. There's no way to kill them, and I have no clue how to lure them away."

"We can't just bring them in here?" Rider shook his head.

"They'll tear a hole in the universe. We have to find a peaceful solution." Jack nodded again.

"There were six of them, right?" The younger man nodded. "Lure them to a field, and trick them into looking at each other. They'll never move again." Rider let out a whoop and claimed Jack's mouth in a celebratory kiss.

Good lord, he was enjoying that. Jack's lips against his, the taste of the man on his tongue. It all just felt too right.

"That might just work," he breathed as he pulled away.

"If it does, can I enjoy another kiss like that," Jack inquired cheekily. Rider laughed, hoping that neither of them were moving too fast.

"We'll see," he countered. "Let me land the TARDIS somewhere remote, we'll ride double on Rogue and lure the Angels there at night."

"Which gives us how long," Jack requested.

"Not long enough for whatever you have in mind," Rider shot back jokingly, running for the console.

Within what seemed like minutes, the pair had the TARDIS landed in a field near a cemetery. Rider went and saddled Rogue, then met Jack outside.

"Wow," Jack laughed as he stroked the equine's neck. "She is a beauty. I haven't seen a Marwari in years." Rider grinned, gently scratching behind her ear.

"Dad brought home two of them about thirteen years ago," he began. "From them came Rogue and Angel. Angel will probably go to my little sister, but Rogue only answers to me." The older man nodded as he stepped back.

"She's lovely," he commented again as Rider mounted. He took the younger man's hand and climbed on.

"Hold on tight, and don't let go," Rider instructed. Jack put his arms around his waist, and the blond damn near moaned.

Everything felt so right. First the kiss, now this. Jack's hands were _so close_ to his groin, he was shocked that he didn't get aroused. He had enjoyed boys rubbing him through his clothing before, but it never felt near as good as Jack's arms around him.

He slightly shook his head and spurred Rogue to a run. He had to stay focused, which was already proving to be harder than he thought.


	3. Tensions Rising

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_No, the Rider does not look like Nicholas Cage. More like Tom Felton with brown eyes. I've got a link to a picture on my page._

_But maybe the Rider's next regeneration should be Nick Cage. That would be odd._

_Anyway, now it's time to lure the Angels away. How do you think that will go down?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Rider pulled Rogue to a stop and looked back. His plan was working. The Angels were following them. He looked over his shoulder at Jack, and their eyes met.

"Working like a charm," he laughed before they turned back to the Angels. The stone statues had moved closer. He turned Rogue and galloped half way down the street. "You realize they follow us even when we're moving?"

"Good," he answered, turning towards the cemetery. "That means we can get them there faster." Rogue picked up the pace, and Rider was shocked to find out he could hear the Angels running behind them. "glance at them every so often! Make sure they don't catch us!" He made a beeline for the TARDIS, and yanked his sonic pen from his jeans.

The Doctor had made the sonic pen for him. Said every Time Lord needed a sonic pen, and as often as the Rider forgot to bring a pen with him, the sonic pen would at least solve two problems.

The doors to the TARDIS opened, and they smoothly dismounted mid-run as they neared.

"Watch the Angels, make sure they don't get in," he ordered as he lead Rogue away. "Don't blink, or we die. Watch them until I say so!" Jack whipped around and stood in the doors, his eyes fixated on the six stone angels only feet away. Rider quickly lead Rogue to the stables and put her in her stall. He ran back to the console room, hitting the switch that kept the stables still no matter what. He made his way to Jack's side and shut the doors.

"Now what," Jack asked. Rider grinned.

"Hold on tight."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the TARDIS started rocking. Rider grabbed the rails around the console and, between rocks, managed to drive the TARDIS a few feet away and a few hours into the future. It landed smoothly, and Jack bolted towards the doors. Rider sauntered up behind him and swiftly unlocked the doors.

The Angels were on the other side of the fence, each staring at another.

"Hot damn, it worked," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, it did," Rider echoed. "Now, what to do before the next adventure?" Jack grinned as the doors closed.

"I've got an idea," he whispered as he trapped Rider against the entrance. "Just a little experimenting." Rider swallowed hard, the proximity of the older man affecting him in more ways than one. He felt his pulse race as Jack pressed against him, but for some reason, he wasn't scared. Jack leaned forward...

And the Rider thought that he had died and went to heaven.

Jack's lips against his, the strong, muscular body pressing him into the wooden doors. It all felt so damn _good_. He eagerly returned the kiss, hoping that he wouldn't scare the brunette away, but soon found himself pressed against the doors again. Jack was taking control, and for some reason, _that_ turned the younger man on.

He moaned into the older man's mouth. He wasn't used to be the submissive, but right now, he _wanted_ to submit to Jack. He wanted to let Jack have his way with his body. He wanted to be tied up, gagged, teased until he was begging to be fucked. He wanted to be licked and sucked and _touched _by the man who was currently kissing him.

"Jack," he gasped as Jack's lips moved from his mouth to his jaw. Dear _God_, that felt amazing! He whimpered, his hips bucking against Jack's. Something rubbed against his growing erection, pulling a long, low moan from his lips.

"Enjoying this, aren't you, baby boy," Jack murmured against his skin. Rider could only nodded, his brain clouded by pleasure. He bucked his hips against, searching for that sweet friction.

A ringing sound came from the console, and Rider let out a frustrated growl. Jack pulled back and smiled, his eyes telling Rider that he was used to it by now.

"I guess that would be our next adventure," he joked.

"More like my Mum," the younger man muttered. "She was always a bit protective of me and my siblings. Drives me bloody mad." He made his way to the console telephone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's your dad. Enjoy your first adventure?" Rider smiled.

"Well, I ran into the Weeping Angels and managed to trick them into staring at each other," he answered. "And I've met a man. Says he knows you."

"You tell Jack Harkness that if he does anything remotely stupid and drags you into it, your mum will kill him." The blond laughed.

"I will, Dad. Just know that me and Rogue are safe. Tell Mum and the other's I said hi."

"I will, son. You be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." He hung the phone up and turned to Jack. "Dad says if you do anything remotely stupid and drag me into it, Mum will kill you." Jack grinned.

"Doesn't that figure," he chuckled. "So, where to next?" Rider grinned.

"I plan on finding my 'sister,' Jenny," he replied. "Wanna come?"

"Oh, yes!"


	4. Not Fair, Jack

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_That was pretty steamy, eh? Want more steamy scenes?_

_I can do it. ;)_

_So, this chapter will be just a short, fluffy chapter. I've got to get my groove back before I can bang out some better chapters. Been out of it for far too long. But, you guys deserve a chapter for waiting so long, and for the wonderful reviews._

_So, who should the Rider face next? Vashta Narada, Cybermen, Daleks, or the Silence?_

_Let me know in the reviews!_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

The Rider laughed as he tumbled onto Jack. He was actually hoping to avoid falling on Jack. After that steamy kiss only hours ago, his hormones were raging and he was wanting more. He had the feeling that, if he gave in, he would only be used for sex, then left in the dust. He used to not worry about that, but with Jack, he wanted something a little more meaningful.

Plus he had made a fool out of himself in front of Jenny.

Jack was cool as a cucumber and smooth as Rogue's gallop, and the Rider was stuttering and mumbling the whole time. He felt like an idiot afterwards. The TARDIS needed to "refuel" anyway, so they had parked right on the rift in Cardiff, with no plans of getting out and exploring. Which suited the younger man just fine, if he was being honest.

"At least we're refueling," Jack chuckled. "Now what?" Rider sat up and smiled.

"I was going to leave that up to you," he answered. Jack grinned and grabbed the back of the blond's head.

He was already loving their shared kisses. Each one was quickly escalating to something more, and just the anticipation of what this kiss might lead to had Rider arouse. Jack seemed to know just what to do to get the younger man going.

He felt a tongue swipe across the seam of his lips and gladly opened his mouth to his lover. They explored each other's mouth, and Rider felt himself getting harder and harder as each minute passed. Jack moved to settle between the Time Lord's legs, and Rider eagerly lifted his hips, searching for that sweet friction.

And he found it.

He moaned as Jack's mouth moved towards his neck. Even though they were fully clothed, he could feel the older man's prominent erection against his. He knew things would move faster than they expected, but the blond could really care less. He simply wanted to be shown just what he was denying himself.

Jack sat up, and before Rider could protest, his t-shirt was ripped clean down the middle.

"You owe me a new shirt," he breathed before yelping in surprise as Jack bit his nipple.

"You've got plenty of them," he argued, returning his attention to the small, pinkish nub. Rider whimpered and bucked his hips again, moaning as their erections met. He felt a vibration as his lover moaned against his skin, then felt hands on his jeans.

"Do you really think," the half-human began, forcing the words out between moans, "that this is the... _oh, shit_... proper place for... _oh, Jack__... _this?"

"Oh, yes I do," Jack replied seductively. "Matter of fact." He removed Rider's belt and looped it around the young man's wrist.

"You aren't," he protested as his hands were bound to the railing. "Jack Harkness, this isn't funny!"

"No," the brunette growled, "but you're gonna love it." Much to his surprise, Rider found himself become even more aroused, if it was possible. He lifted his head and watched as Jack removed his trousers, then his pants. His erection sprang free, painfully hard and turning an angry red color. Their eyes met, and Rider could see a mischievous glint in his lover's blue eyes. "How long has it been, baby boy?" Rider started to pant slightly.

"About a year," he answered, his eyes focused on Jack's hands. The older gentleman chuckled and wrapped a hand around the swollen organ.

Rider let out a long moan and arched his back. If he thought that their passionate kisses were heaven, he now knew that these moments were even better. Every rational thought in his mind scattered with each stroke of Jack's fingers. His moans were turning into full on screams of pleasure. He felt his release building and building, his voice rising higher and higher.

Then Jack stopped.

A growl of frustration emanated from his throat. He bucked his hips, trying to make Jack continue. He was right on the edge of orgasm, and he _needed_ to cum. When his attempts failed, he whimpered and met Jack's eyes.

"Trust me, baby boy," he cooed. "You'll thank me later."

"But I need to cum," he whined. Jack chuckled and sat back on his heels. "Please, Jack!"

"Oh, trust me, you will," he answered. "When I decided you can." He whimpered again in anticipation.

"Not fair, Jack," he shot back. Jack grinned.

"I know."


	5. Finally!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Come on, guys. Was that last one not steamy enough?_

_I can fix that._

_Not it's just pure lemons. Yep, this chapter will be nothing but lemon._

_I will put a poll up for this story. Just remember, it's up to you what the Rider takes on next. Will it be the Vasta Narada, the Cybermen (got an idea if that's the path), the Daleks, or the Silence?_

_Let me know by voting in the poll or in the reviews!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Rider let out a long, low moan. In an effort to get away from Jack's incessant torment, he had squeezed between the bars holding up the railing, but all he did was get himself stuck in an upright position. His toes were barely touching the floor, and his arms were extended to their fullest, still bound above his head.

His eyes snapped open as Jack massaged his balls. The older man was on his knees before the blond, his lips closed firmly around his length. Rider bucked his hips, forcing his rigid member further into that wonderful heat. He had lost his voice an hour ago, after two hours of the torture and right before Jack pulled out the cock ring.

Which means even if he wanted to, he couldn't cum until Jack removed it.

He let out a raspy plea. One of Jack's fingers had started stroking the skin just behind his sac, and he was beginning to worry that his cock would explode. Jack hummed around the organ, and Rider let his head drop back.

"Do you want to um, baby boy," Jack teased. Rider managed a nod, his whole body trembling with need. He felt the finger travel, and before he could register, it was gently pushing at his arse hole.

"Jack," he forced out, his gaze meeting his lover's. Jack threw him a comforting smile, but the brown-eyed man wasn't convinced.

"It's okay, baby boy," the black-haired man soothed, rising to his feet and cupping Rider's face. "I'll be gentle; I promise." Rider swallowed hard.

"But will it hurt," he whispered, fearful and anxious.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack. He trusted Jack with his life. He knew Jack would be careful, but he had never been the bottom before. He had always avoided that situation out of fear that it would hurt.

"Of course it's going to hurt," the immortal man comforted. "But only for a moment." Rider closed his eyes as Jack nuzzled his neck. "Honestly, for me, the roles are usually reversed. So this will be a first for both of us." Their lips met, and Rider eagerly sucked on Jack's tongue.

"My arms hurt," Rider whined. Jack chuckled and reached for the belt binding Rider's wrist. The younger man's arms were swiftly released, and he sagged against the larger man. He groaned as the blood rushed back into his limbs.

"We'll take it to the bedroom," Jack murmured, lifting the blond and carrying him back up to the platform. Rider got his footing and gently tugged Jack towards his bedroom.

The next few moments were a blur. The door slid open, the tattered remains of Rider's shirt were thrown aside, and the next thing the Time Lord knew, he was on his back, his legs spread and Jack's fingers poised at his entrance. He felt the pressure as Jack pushed his finger in...

Then the pain. Oh God, the pain was unreal. He was sure that even his broken neck when he was ten didn't hurt near as bad. He squirmed a bit, thankful when Jack stopped and let the inexperienced man adjust. Once he nodded, a second finger was added. More pain.

Then Jack brushed something inside.

Rider gasped and arched his back. Whatever Jack was doing, it felt amazing. The pain was gone, replaced by the blinding pleasure. He barely registered the third finger that joined the other two, or Jack stretching him and readying him. It wasn't until the fingers were gone did Rider acknowledge the tiniest trace of pain.

"Must have done something right," Jack cooed as he lined himself up with Rider's stretched hole.

"How long will you stay with me," Rider asked. Their eyes met, and he could see the confusion in Jack's gaze. "I want to know before we go any further. How long will you stay with me." Jack smiled, but this smile was different. This smile was not the playful, mischievous smile Rider had grown used to. This one was adoring and loving, and held the answer to the question.

"Forever," Jack answered softly. "If you'll have me, I'll stay with you forever. I'm not like the other humans; trust me." Rider raised his head and captured the eldest man's mouth in a fierce kiss. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, and Jack took that moment to push his way in. "Fuck, you're tight."

"First time on the bottom, remember," the blond shot back. Jack took a few deep breathes before reaching for the Rider's forgotten erection and removing the cock ring.

Then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

Rider let out a hoarse cry as Jack hit that magic spot inside again. He was pretty sure that it was his prostate, as he had fucked many boys to orgasm by doing just as Jack was doing. But he never expect it to feel this good.

He felt his release building again, faster than ever before. His voice rose, going up at least two octaves before he finally formed words.

"Oh fuck, Jack, I'm gonna cum."

Jack sped up. He bent down, whispering filthy things into his lover's ear. Rider's moans got louder, his voice growing stronger. One final thrust, and he exploded, his cum splattering all over Jack's stomach. All he could feel was pleasure. He barely felt Jack thrust a couple of times before he, too, reached orgasm.

Rider panted as he faded into sleep. He figured, right then, that he had never had as good a fuck as he just shared with Jack.


End file.
